¿Hace falta?
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Daisuke sabe que su momento por fin ha llegado, tras una vida de adorarla; Hikari está de acuerdo. Daikari dedicado a la memoría de Samantha Gutiérrez. [In loving memory of Samantha Gutierrez ( )]


El siguiente one-shot va dedicado a Samantha Gutiérrez y a su memoria. Aunque no tuve nunca la oportunidad de hablar con ella no quise quedarme sin hacerle algún tributo. Uno de sus otps resultaba ser el Daikari y como no quise hacerle nada triste decidí que sería una historia de amor a través del tiempo y aunque me ha quedando increíblemente cursi, bueno, es Daisuke.

Ojalá que donde quiera que se encuentre sepa que ha sido recordada, incluso por personas que no conocía, porque una vida no se mide en personas sino en las pasiones y era este hermoso fandom el que nos unía.

Descanse en paz, Samantha Gutiérrez.

* * *

¿Hace falta?

Velas. Una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos. Una cesta de emparedados. ¿Vino o champán? Jugo de moras —su favorito.

Daisuke miró orgulloso el escenario que acababa de montar. El picnic tenía como fondo a la punta helada de la montaña Mugen y, a su alrededor, una resplandeciente pradera ocre. Takeru tenía razón, la Isla File era un paraíso, el escenario perfecto.

Solo le hacía falta la co-protagonista para que su obra estuviese lista. Recorriose la manga de su saco, en su muñeca colgaban dos relojes de pulsera: uno con la hora de Nueva York y otro con la hora de Tokyo.

—Viene tarde —concluyó después de la lectura.

Era normal que a Hikari le saliesen cosas de imprevisto pues cuidar a una bandada de párvulos no era tarea fácil. En su caso, siendo su propio jefe, podía escabullirse de su oficina cuando quisiera. De hecho, había pospuesto todas sus juntas de la mañana para ir a comprar el pan, las frutas, el yogurt...el anillo.

Se dejó caer sobre la manta cuadriculada, puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y se dedicó a contemplar el cielo. En el digimundo las nubes parecían siempre están esponjadas y era común ver reflejos de colores; la energía que fluía alrededor de toda la dimensión. Se sentía ansioso pero la brisa cargada de magia lograba tranquilizarle; los recuerdos enfrascados le hacían poner toda su vida en perspectiva y las batallas ganas le permitían mirar hacia el futuro.

Recordaba particularmente su prueba más difícil. Derrotar a Malonmyotismon no lo había sido sino volverle a inyectar esperanza a su equipo y a los niños en los que se había sembrado las semillas de la oscuridad. Contó uno de sus sueños más anhelados, sueño que se había cumplido y con creces, pero en ese momento había omitido otro de sus más profundos deseos: Hikari.

No era ningún secreto que adoraba a la castaña portadora de la luz. Todo mundo lo sabía pero simplemente compartir un sueño tan efímero en aquel momento... sintió que podría escapársele de las manos. El deseo de pasar toda su vida a su lado no podía mesurarlo, le tomó toda su juventud y buena parte de su adultez el llegar a ese punto: sentirse merecedor de Hikari Yagami.

Ella no se lo puso fácil, para nada, mucho menos lo fue cuando tuvo que irse de Japón pero había logrado sortear todos los obstáculos: la amistad, el tiempo, la costumbre, la distancia, las dudas.

—Daisuke.

Su voz sonaba como eco pero eso era porque él estaba increíblemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Le tomó unos momentos despabilarse y enfocarla.

—¡Hikari-chan! —le saludó con euforia—. Hermosa como siempre.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Uno de los niños del jardín de infancia me vomitó encima y tuve que parar en mi casa a bañarme —la mueca de Daisuke no le pasó desapercibida—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que te vomitó un niño? ¿Qué se cree?

Hikari giró los ojos divertida al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a lado de él; la brisa haciendo su —ahora largo— cabello bailar.

—Todo se ve espectacular Daisuke. Me muero de hambre.

—¡No digas más! —Daisuke le color una servilleta de tela en sobre sus piernas y abrió la primera canasta.

~•~

Tras la comida y el postre le siguió un momento de paz. Ninguno hablaba, solo estaban recostados mirando las nubes que empezaban a tornarse anaranjadas. Hikari suspiró y Daisuke estiró su brazo hasta poder tomarla de la mano, ella no se resistió y terminó de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Daisuke sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de felicidad tras sus costillas.

—Hika —le llamó, la castaña le apretó los dedos—, hay algo que quiero darte.

No espero a que la castaña dijese o hiciese algo, de su saco emergió una cajita roja y de ella sacó un anillo. Hikari seguía la ruta de aquel objeto con su mirada incrédula, Daisuke le tomó la mano libre y le deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular.

—¡Daisuke!

—¡Cásate conmigo! Te prometo volver a Japón y vivir en una casa hermosa. No te faltará nunca nada, podremos mudarnos a un barrio mejor donde los niños no vomiten. Ya he hablado con Taichi y está de acuerdo en todo, es más, ya compró su traje para la boda y como tenía descuento no hay devoluciones. ¡Piénsalo Hikari!

La castaña no encontraba su voz por ningún lado. Era el efecto Daisuke, siempre le dejaba sin habla porque simplemente era demasiado intenso en su manera de amarla. Desde siempre fue así, por más que quiso respetar esa amistad, su insistencia se lo hacía muy difícil, tanto que a veces tuvo que ser grosera con él. Pero había sido imposible no sentir la ternura de sus acciones, de sus palabras y de sus esfuerzos descomunales.

—Pero... —dudó— ni siquiera me has pedido que sea tu novia.

—¿Hace falta?

Hikari hizo un viaje en el tiempo dentro de su cabeza y se enumeró todas las veces que Daisuke le había hecho sentirse adorada, consumida, amada y esperada. Recordó algunas escenas de celos, de ambas partes, que había dejado ir como circunstancias especiales.

—No... —a Daisuke se le había bajado la presión— no hace falta —gateó hasta él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—; acepto.

Y su primer beso marcó el inicio de sus nuevas vidas.


End file.
